During the manufacture of a conventional organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display product, pin miss (i.e., a situation where a pin of a chip is installed at an incorrect position or coupled inaccurately) may frequently occur during a module binding operation, and during the manufacture of a module, many defects may occur. A light-on test for the module is very important for a subsequent reworking operation.